The invention generally relates to rolling pins, and in particular to a rolling pin having handles which are molded to conform to a user's hand.
When using a rolling pin to flatten various materials, a considerable amount of pressure is applied to the cylindrical working barrel by the user's hands and wrists. Protracted use can be tiring and can create painful muscle stress. The objective of the present invention is to alleviate these problems by contouring the rolling pin handles to more efficiently fit the user's hands.